Bittersweet Symphony
by Aiddon Raziel Valentine
Summary: Amidst snow, Ichigo thinks of what he wants to say, but can't. However, she understands, and she waits IchiOri


Liner notes: Well, it seems "Under the Bridge" didn't do so well. Meh, not surprising. Well, I'll be doing seasonal one-shots for about until the anniversary of "The Great Beyond" and then I'll do an actual story (if I can think of anything right). I want to give the manga time to have more info out so maybe I can do an action scene or two.

This one is just based on snow. I'm one of the few people I know who enjoys the cold (probably has to do with me being born in winter). A couple of my favorite things are the night sky in winter and watching snow fall lazily. They're rather beautiful things (and dear Buddha I sound like a hopeless romantic). Anyway, let's have some fun.

XXXXX

The Soul Society in winter was always a rather intriguing site. The huge expanse of the dimension was always blanketed in snow as far as the eye could see and many days were overcast with flakes dropping lazily upon the plains. The Seireitei was always covered and people were always running into walls by mistake and slipping up because of the fact that the streets matched the snow perfectly.

It was also chilly, though not horribly. It was usually at freezing, but sub-zero temperatures were uncommon. The citizens in Rukongai often shut themselves in their houses and wrapped up to keep warm. Shinigami were often whiny in the winter, especially those on duty.

Well, except those in the Fourth Division. They were the lucky ones since their areas were mainly the infirmary and the sick bays within the Fourth Division building.

"Here, Orihime-san." Kotetsu Isane handed her subordinate a box of salves to be put away.

The younger girl grunted slightly, her body still getting used to manual labor. She had gotten used to taking supplies to different sections, but that was just her mind and her body still hadn't followed suit as fast. Orihime stood on her tip-toes whilst on the stool and scooted the box to the back of a shelf.

"Mission accomplished!" the brunette gave a thumbs-up, making Isane sweat at her enthusiasm.

And then Orihime's clumsiness kicked in. She forgot that she had leaned too far back and began flailing her arms wildly to get balance. It was all in vain, however, as she fell backwards and began rolling on the floor to crash into whatever was in her path.

"What's with the..?"

With a great clangor and crash, the ball known as Orihime knocked over Captain Unohana and sent the both of them sprawling on the floor. Isane gave a bit of a squeak and saw how Orihime's eyes were currently swirls and Unohana merely gave a small noise from her mouth.

"Well, it's been awhile since that's happened to me." the captain dusted off the sleeve of her _haori_.

"Oh dear, are you alright, Unohana_-taichou_?" Isane asked in her usual nervous tone.

"Yes, yes, it takes more than Orihime to hurt me." the older woman stood and observed the still dazed girl.

"Whee, the naruto are spinning like daruma…" Orihime muttered her usual nonsense.

Unohana covered her mouth from a slight giggle whilst Isane just sweated as it was the usual reaction from Orihime's mind.

"Orihime-chan." Unohana still had a smile on her face.

"Eh? Oh dear!" Orihime immediately went into an apologetic position and began bowing her head rather rapidly "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Unohana stifled another chuckle and extended her hand to Orihime who took it. The younger girl dusted herself off and rubbed the back of her head, smiling all the while.

"I take it that you were able to put away the supplies properly." Unohana began conversing with Orihime.

"Uh, yeah, well, except for me falling over and going through a spin cycle."

"You always have been a clumsy one."

A _jigoku-cho_ floating in from the outside then arrived on the tip of Isane's finger, conveying its message.

"Oh dear." she sighed.

"What is it?" Orihime raised an eyebrow, her expression curious.

"Apparently the Eleventh Division has a lot of casualties again."

"Hollows?"

"Training exercises. Apparently two of the new recruits from the academy went a little sword-happy and took down three of the squads."

"Hmm, take the third and eighth squads." Unohana ordered "Treat them on the spot and then bring them over for further examination."

Isane gave a curt salute and exited the room to fulfill her duties. Unohana sighed and looked at the snow falling outside.

"You'd think that Zaraki would keep calm in cold weather, but his division just has to go and start slashing whatever is closest to them."

"Zaraki-san is quite energetic. He's always chasing Ichi-kun around to try and get him to spar."

"I bet they have some lovely exercise." Unohana gave a smile.

The older woman walked out of the storage room, Orihime right behind her. They came to a walkway that separated the storage from the infirmary, snow lazily falling downward onto the ground. Orihime giggled, reaching out her hand to catch a few flakes which swiftly dissolved on her hand.

"A child as always." Unohana chided playfully.

"Snow is fun! Tatsuki-chan and I always made snow men and got into huge snowball fights at the school grounds."

Unohana observed the young girl. Her orange hair flowed on her back, over the red scarf she kept over her neck. Her face was lit up with the sort of curiosity and enthusiasm only she could hold. Unohana smiled like she always did, but her eyes began to hold a forlorn expression on them.

"Let's take a break and have tea outside." the dark-haired woman ducked inside while Orihime still had snowflakes falling onto her open palms.

Orihime nodded to Unohana and stepped onto the grass, her _waraji_ crushing the snow and grass beneath it a bit. The cuffs of her pants became slightly covered in snow and her hands were cold, but a scene like this almost seemed mystical. Setting aside Rokurenge for a moment, she spun with her arms outstretched, laughing like a schoolgirl.

Orihime loved all the seasons. Fall had leaves and the beautiful colors of the trees, winter had snow and holidays, spring with sakura and the feeling of love, and summer had warmth and fun at beaches. They were all beautiful and so unique.

"Orihime-chan." Unohana called to her like a mother would her daughter.

"Coming."

Orihime retrieved Rokurenge from where she let it lay and sat next to Unohana who had brought a tray over with a pot and cups. Unohana sat on the wooden walkway, another jacket over her small form. Orihime dusted off her clothes and hair which were now thoroughly coated in snow. Orihime took one of the cups and promptly sipped from it, all the while enjoying the scenery.

Unohana's eyes strayed to Orihime once more, observing her. She was so bright and cheerful. Orihime's eyes lit up over the simplest things, like helping someone or just doing a task. She was well-liked amongst her peers and she seemed to be progressing well, getting used to tasks and such. It was as if...

Unohana's eye strayed, seeing a young woman with black hair tied back in place of Orihime. Unohana shook her head to snap herself back to reality and noticed her hands were extremely hot from the cup of tea she held. She smirked and sipped.

"What's the matter?" Orihime asked without turning towards Unohana.

Unohana widened her eyes a bit; astonished that Orihime could read her so easily. Orihime slowly turned her head, smirk on her face that Unohana responded in kind to.

"Well?" Orihime said.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I? I just got lost in memory."

"It must have been a sad memory." Orihime poured herself another cup of tea.

"Well, it sort of is."

"What is it?" Orihime lay on her side, on arm propping up her head.

Unohana sipped from her cup, getting the dregs from the bottom before filling it again.

"I never told you, well, I don't tell anyone anymore." Unohana turned her head, looking at Orihime straight in the eye.

"Tell me what?"

"I…I had a daughter once, a long, long time ago."

Orihime didn't react in an outward sense, but she was rather surprised about Unohana talking about her past. In fact, she didn't really know much about her captain. Unohana was always polite and curt, loving and caring. Did those qualities have anything to do with her daughter?

"Surprised?" Unohana asked, bringing Orihime to attention again.

"A bit, yeah. I mean, you don't look anywhere old enough."

"A get that a lot. Yes, I had a daughter once, long ago. She was kind girl, but also very strong."

Orihime noticed that Unohana's expression seemed to be getting sadder as she spoke more. Yet why did she keep talking. And why did she still have that smile on her face?

Unohana sighed and looked towards the snow, cherishing its beauty.

"She had spirit like this snow, pure and simple. In time, she also became a part of the Gotei Thirteen. Needless to say, I was happy for her."

"Retsu-san, if…"

"If I didn't, why would I start?" Unohana shut her eyes for second.

Orihime knew, she knew it was painful. But unlike Retsu, she hadn't lost a child. To have something grow inside her, to bring life to a world, to raise that girl, she didn't exactly know that kind of pain.

"Retsu-san." Orihime chirped.

"What?"

"How did she…?"

Unohana lowered her eyelashes a bit, her expression deeper than melancholy.

"When she became a part of the Gotei Thirteen, she became a seated officer after many years. She married a good man and I felt nothing but joy for her."

Despite Unohana's smile, Orihime saw her eyes turn glassy.

"But…she was taken from me one day. A Hollow claimed her and also her husband. I wept, oh did I ever weep. So many days did I curse the heavens and her captain. So many days did I blame myself for not being by that woman's side. But I knew she'd probably just hold me and then tell me I was being stupid. I miss her; I've missed her so much."

Unohana wiped her face, sniffling a bit. Orihime's expression had long been sullen, and she knew what Unohana felt. The captain just smiled, not faking.

"Sorry, I get a little too caught up in the past. I loved my daughter more than anything, so I try not to talk about much anymore."

"Yeah, I guess so." Orihime lay on her back, hands behind her head as she looked at the white sky.

Unohana drank her tea, despite it having gotten cold awhile ago.

"So where's your I-chan been lately?" she asked "I haven't seen him in days."

"In the living world."

"Oh? Is it something important?"

"…His father."

XXXXX

It was snowing in the living world as well, except it was night there. Even in the snow, the moon would poke between clouds every now and then, its pale face shining down onto the towers. The lights of the building still lit the town up decently, though to a lone person it was a bit unnecessary.

Ichigo sighed as he relaxed on top of a building, or at least relaxed as much as he could. He was on an assignment by choice, a konso assignment to be precise. A captain wouldn't normally do such a thing, however this was different to him than other Shinigami.

He had lost track of time over the years until Orihime came. He had forgotten that twenty-two years had passed since he entered as an official Shinigami. As such, he had forgotten that his own father was now a very old man. The man didn't have long because of his age, which was over seventy by now.

Ichigo chuckled a bit. His father would probably call him an idiot or something. Yeah, he was an idiot for feeling an obligation to do this. He'd probably do it again and again for as long as he could. He knew there'd be a lot of questions, but as always he didn't think.

Ichigo leaned against the railing for the building he was on, not like he needed to anyway. Hell, he could probably stop in midair to break his fall. Still, he did it.

The hospital where Ichigo's father was at was in front of him. He knew which window his room was. Its light was on, obviously showing that he had visitors. Curious of such, Ichigo cleared the distance with a simple _shyunpou_ and sidled over, glancing what was inside.

Karin and Yuzu, go figure. Ichigo could tell it was them even if they had gotten into their mid-thirties by now. Karin still dressed like a man, loose jeans and sneakers to the end along with a denim jacket. Her hair was shorter and her face showed a few wrinkles. However, that was answered by the golden, diamond ring on her finger. Well, apparently she had some feminism.

Yuzu hadn't changed much either. Her hair had grown to about her waist, but she still dressed the same and Ichigo could see her little habits with either Karin or their father. She had a band as well, but her abdomen was partially swollen, showing that she was more "productive" than Karin.

Isshin was on the hospital bed, chuckling even at his old age. His once-black hair and beard were now pure white and his once strong frame now withered and wrinkled. Still, he had that same damn smile.

Ichigo grinned. God, why the hell did he have to come a few days in preparation? It wasn't like he could do anything in town except sit around and take up space. Occasionally he would take out a Hollow with ease, but still there wasn't much to do. His father would probably smack him for that too.

"Oi, you'll freeze your ass off out there." said a gruff, yet feminine voice.

Ichigo glanced, seeing Karin leaning out the window, her face unsurprised. Ichigo did a jerk of his wrist to greet.

"Yo."

"God, you're so dense. Like I can't pick up on you? Get inside and actually socialize, damn it."

Ichigo grinned, a bit glad that Karin was still stubborn. He took her advice and hopped down through the open window.

"And…"

"Hm?"

Ichigo didn't have time to react to the slap from Karin that stung his cheek. Damn, that was harsh! Karin wiped her hands.

"That's for not coming to see us. Plus you make me feel old that you still look like you're twenties."

"Hey, it ain't my fault that Shinigami don't age as fast as humans."

Karin pouted, not surprised in the least that her brother still had the same, smartass attitude. Ichigo rubbed his cheek, practically feeling Karin's fire. His other sister giggled, trying to stifle the noise with her hand.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oniichan hasn't changed at all. Although your style of dress probably got worse."

"And you got fat."

"Hey, this is only my third." the woman pouted.

Ichigo heard chuckling from Isshin's bed, and creaking from the springs. The old man propped himself up, smiling like always.

"Ah, it's been too long since there's been this kind of energy around." he grinned "Man, it feels good."

Ichigo felt a vein grow because of his father's cheerfulness. He'd be pissed, but he always knew the old man would die with a smile on his face. Sighing, Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his back and pulled up a chair.

Isshin rubbed the back of his head, observing his long-absent son. He hadn't changed a day from when he left. Isshin also knew that something had changed something far apart from most things.

"So, where's my new daughter?" the old man joked.

"Huh? What the hell were you expecting?"

"Urahara-jisan told us about Orihime-nee." Karin said "Let's just say Goat-Chin here was having high expectations."

"Jeez, that bastard has to…Orihime-_nee_?"

"What? You did get hitched, right?"

"Uh…." Ichigo started sweating rather profusely.

Karin then seemed to take on the appearance of a demon and her eyes burned red. She stomped over to her brother and gave her a glare that would have Zaraki running miles in the opposite direction.

"You better tell me you're at least engaged."

"Uh, er, eh, well…we've been living together for about six months now."

"Well, that's good enough." Isshin interrupted, completely killing the mood.

"Karin-chan, you forget that oniichan isn't exactly the smartest person in the world." Yuzu agreed "I bet he didn't notice until someone told him."

Those remarks had Karin's fire burn down slightly and Ichigo thanking whatever god decided to spare his life. Karin had gotten scary since she became older. Isshin sat up, his old body practically creaking like a bad door.

"I bet she calms you down." he said to Ichigo "I always thought you needed someone to make you worry."

"She's…she's a comfort."

Karin raised an eyebrow, though not surprised Ichigo said such a thing. Same old habits, same old Ichigo. A comfort was an odd thing to call a woman, but to Ichigo it probably meant a lot more.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over." a nurse opened the door, startling its denizens.

"Crap," Karin scratched her head "catch ya next time then, Goat-Chin."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Have a safe trip, girls."

The two women waved farewell before exiting, the nurse shutting the door behind them. Ichigo sighed, perhaps a bit of relief that his sisters didn't have to stick around long enough to see him do his duties.

"So, I guess the fact that you're here means I'm at the end of my rope." despite the grim statement, Isshin still had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Still a dumbass as always. Hell, it's not like I don't know what's gonna happen."

"Guess I forgot."

Isshin wasn't surprised that Ichigo was still the same as he had been years ago. Well, maybe not exactly the same. He was a bit mellower, perhaps, and wise. That woman must have done quite a bit to him.

"So, how is she?" Isshin leaned back.

"…Something…something that I needed. Like a part of me that was never there."

"Do you love her?"

"Well, I like being around her, and I like thinking about her, but I don't know if I feel that way about her. I mean, maybe I do, but if I don't then I'm a helluva bastard."

Isshin chuckled again, laughing at his son's expense. The boy was pretty ignorant, painfully ignorant. Isshin lied back.

"Well, if I die during the night then you better let me know."

"Alright, I'll watch."

XXXXX

Orihime had been dismissed from her duties over an hour ago. There were more than enough people to tend to the Eleventh Division members that any more help wouldn't do much and plus there wasn't much to do. So Unohana dismissed Orihime for the day to relax.

However, Orihime didn't really have a lot to do until Ichigo came home and the Seireitei didn't offer as much as the living world. Pouting, she just kept looking at the snow, which kept falling. It entranced her like it always did, the flakes vanishing amongst the white of the streets.

"Day-dreamin' as always." said a tomboyish voice.

Orihime look towards the roof of one of the buildings by her side and saw a female Shinigami lying on her side, her arm propping her head up.

"Oh, Chokusetsu-san."

"Hey, Setsu is fine. My name is too damn long."

The woman leapt from her position and onto the street in front of Orihime. Their obvious difference in height was immediately noticed, as Setsu outstripped her by about four inches.

Setsu was a very Amazonian woman in terms of build. She was very thin and tall, forgoing curves for muscle. However, her face was rather beautiful and angular, her slightly pale skin giving her violet eyes an ethereal look to them. Her hair, cobalt in color, was bobbed and very shaggy, boyish even.

Her clothes were very standard, except for the fact that her sleeves were cut short and she wore a sort of jacket resembling a modern-era one. It was red in color and barely touched her waist. Her zanpakutou was also rather intriguing in that the fact it was two separate katana. The hand-guards were also unusual in the fact that they had rings jutting from them and then attaching to the handles.

Orihime remembered that Setsu had always been a rather fun figure at the academy. She'd often skip class or end up sleeping half the time, but still made good grades. She was also better than most people at zanjutsu, often being able to hold her own against moderately strong ones when she was but a student.

"So, how've things been with you?" Setsu said around the takoyaki stick she had in her mouth.

"Good, though they've mostly been rather boring. Well…in a way."

"Heh, you're with Fourth Division, right?"

"Oh yes, we had to treat members of the Eleventh Division today because of someone knocking three squads out."

At the mention of the incident, Setsu nervously chuckled and chewed on the stick she had in her mouth. Orihime raised an eyebrow and came to a conclusion.

"It was you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, me and Issou went a bit bonkers on some guys for calling us a coupla' phonies."

"Issou?" Orihime tilted her head.

"He graduated with you and me. Tall guy, really femmy in the face, thin, had hair past his ass."

"Uh…." Orihime sweated out of embarrassment.

"Bah, it's cool. The bastard talks so little he's mistaken for a mute sometimes."

Orihime just smiled, looking to the taller woman who ruffled her flake-ridden hair. Sighing, she chewed on the stick she had between her teeth.

"Yeah, he and I got a little sword-happy 'cuz some jackoffs decided to piss us off. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's all said and done. So you're seated?"

"Yeah, eighth. And you?"

"Fourth."

"Oh," Setsu put on a sly grin "so you're the girl."

Orihime just blinked, wondering what that grin with Setsu had behind it.

"Girl?"

"Yeah, Captain's always saying that the Fourth Seat of the Fourth Division has Kurosaki-taichou wrapped around her little finger."

Orihime just blushed at the thought. Is that what people were thinking of her? Setsu sidled up to her, putting her mouth near her ear.

"So, what's he like?"

Orihime blushed, but she always did when something involved Ichigo. She didn't really like to talk about it, even if Ichigo was who he was.

"He's…he's a kind person, perhaps a bit _too_ kind."

"Really? Captain's always said he's a gruff bastard who could blow away a large city if he wanted to."

"Well…we think in different ways."

Setsu had a stupefied look on her face for a moment, but ended it with rolling her eyes as she knew trying to make sense of Orihime was impossible.

"Well, I should go meet Issou. I told him I'd spar with him."

"Alright then, I have somewhere to be as well."

Setsu waved a farewell before heading in the opposite direction as Orihime. The latter just smiled, enjoying the snow a bit more. It fell so beautifully, unlike the rain which it was made from.

Wait, rain; Ichigo hated rain. Did that mean he hated snow as well? Orihime had never thought of that up until now. Nah, nobody could ever hate snow, right?

XXXXX

Ichigo had been sitting in the hospital room for quite some time now. What had it been? Two hours, maybe three? It was a bit boring to just sit in a chair waiting for someone's soul to just fly out of their body while only left with thoughts to do.

Ichigo slumped in the chair, putting his hands behind his head for support. He thought about his father and how he would be taking him to the Soul Society soon. Ichigo knew his father still didn't mind in the slightest. Hell, the bastard had a grin on his face even when he sleeping.

To tell the truth, Ichigo hadn't really been so ashamed of his father. He was an eccentric man, but there were reasons for that. He had always actually been able to say something of wisdom every now and then and he was strong man. Perhaps after learning of what he was, Ichigo understood it a bit more.

Ichigo felt a bit ashamed, or perhaps a bit jealous of how he wasn't like his father. He always took things with his head held high and didn't dwell too long on things that were revealed to be rather contingent. It was something he admired and perhaps desired. Like how his father was able to admit his love for his wife so easily.

Orihime, thought Ichigo. They never really said words to each other that people would consider affectionate. Even if Ichigo lived with her, even if he found her presence to be comforting and her touch to be pleasurable, he could never say it.

Damn, why couldn't he? Was it ego? Or maybe pride? What the hell did he have to worry about? He could never say it. He could never really say he liked her company. All he could do was act.

And yet Orihime always smiled. Always that same smile that was so much like his mother's. Seeing that smile calmed him, made him feel better. But he never said he like it.

"Oi, you'll get wrinkles if you think too hard." said his father's voice in his ear.

Ichigo snapped to attention for the first time in awhile. Apparently his father's spirit had fled its earthly confines and he had been to into his meditations to notice.

"You were thinking about her." Isshin grinned.

"Eh? What the hell are you implyin'?"

"Every man has the same look on his face whenever he's thinking about the woman he loves."

"But I…I don't. Dammit, it hurts to say it, but I don't yet."

Isshin gave his son a kick in the side, making him double over.

"If it hurts, then you don't have to worry. And even if you don't yet, she understands and she'll wait."

Every time his father gave some advice, all Ichigo could do was look stupefied and realize his father was a lot wiser than most would think. He just smirked and reached for Zangetsu.

"Ya ready?"

"Yeah, I have been."

Ichigo slashed with his sword deftly, ready to slice off the Chain of Fate. However, he remembered what his father was and forgot to notice that Isshin seemed to have reverted in age about thirty years. Ichigo sighed and hefted Zangetsu.

"Alright then, let's go."

Ichigo stuck Zangetsu into thin air, the space around it twisting. A pair of shouji materialized and then opened a path. On cue, a black butterfly flapped its wings in front him to escort him and his father.

The two of them walked down the path slowly, the doors sliding shut behind them as they went. At the end was the Soul Society where it was midday, though snowing like it was in the living world. Ichigo didn't notice, but it seemed his feet were bringing him at a bit of a hasty pace.

The final doors closed, and both Kurosaki men now found they were in Rukongai. The snow fell profusely, starting to cover Isshin's black and Ichigo's orange. Isshin scratched the side of his beard, evaluating his position.

"Hey, I know this district. Why'd you bring me here?" he asked his son.

"Yo!"

Ichigo hadn't noticed until the greeting, but Orihime was leaning her head out of a doorway. Ichigo should've known she knew where he'd be going.

"Hey." he said plainly.

"Hmm, so this is her." Isshina scratched his chin, evaluating Orihime.

However, considering this was Isshin, he then attempted to bear-hug Orihime.

"She's so cute!"

This remark then constituted Ichigo giving his father a flying kick to the face that made him skid ten feet.

"Keep your perverted hands where they belong, bastard!"

Orihime couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't seen Isshin very often, but could already tell he was fun. He and Ichigo could be a regular stand-up bit.

The curtain in front of the door of the house then opened, revealing a thin, auburn-haired woman of delicate frame. Her body was wrapped in a thick robe to keep the cold away.

"I see you're still energetic, Ichi-chan." Masaki grinned.

"Hey, Mom."

"Masaki-chan!" Isshin revived instantly and then went into a dead-sprint.

Masaki was probably used to Isshin's actions more than most and merely tripped him to stop being bear-hugged. However, Isshin got up instantly and embraced his wife.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Isshin declared far too dramatically "This is far better than a poster!"

"I don't even want to know."

Ichigo just sweated nervously from embarrassment that just made him want to die. He was glad no one from the Seireitei was nearby or else he'd never live it down.

Masaki was finally able to calm Isshin down after he smothered her far too much to be considered even remotely normal. She brushed herself off while Isshin held her from behind like they were a pair of teenagers.

"Well, I can see you two are doing well." Masaki grinned to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hime-chan, does he smile?" Masaki turned to the girl she so affectionately considered a daughter.

"Yeah, he does."

Masaki smirked sweetly, understanding their simple answers. Isshin held her a bit tighter, grinning also.

"Well, I'll have to send you two off or else Isshin will crush me. Run along now."

The married pair ducked into the small house, leaving the street empty except for the younger pair. Orihime walked up to Ichigo, looking him in the eyes.

"What?" he said.

"You're like your father."

"Good god, shoot me if I turn out like that."

"You respect him though."

"Yeah," Ichigo ruffled his hair "like he's able to say things I'm not."

Orihime smiled and turned on her heel, heading down the street to the gates. Ichigo followed close behind her, just a step slower. He observed her hair that swished back and forth, or her hands which she held behind her. Her gait was a slight skip and she hummed a tune quietly.

That contentedness, that aura she emitted, that was the one thing that truly made Ichigo happy from the bottom of his heart. After that night, he never wanted to do anything that she said he could do. Yeah, he could take everything without giving a single thing back and she'd forgive him. Ichigo wasn't like that, and perhaps that's why she chose him.

"Hey, Ichi-kun, do you hate snow?" Orihime asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you hate rain, and snow is frozen rain. So you hate snow." Orihime looked over her shoulder "Right?"

Ichigo scratched his head.

"Not really, rain is different. It rains hard, but snow is gentle and pure. Kind of…" he looked to Orihime.

"What?"

"Well, like you."

Orihime smiled, walking up to Ichigo and resting her forehead against his chest. Ichigo tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. His hand strayed, arriving at her waist.

"It's odd." he said "I can't…I can't say that I…that I'm happy with you being here."

"That's okay."

"But I can't say that I love you either."

"I know you don't."

Orihime stood on her toes and rested her hands on the sides of Ichigo's head. She tilted his neck down to rest his forehead on her mouth.

"And it's okay, because I know you want to someday. So I'll wait, until you can say it from the bottom of your heart."

"…Thank you, Orihime."

The woman held Ichigo's head to her mouth, kissing it in a way and he held her in response. He didn't feel that way yet, but he wanted to.

"Do you hate snow?" Ichigo asked.

"No, because it gives me an excuse for you to hold me tighter at night."

Ichigo grinned, chuckling at her response.

"Well, I think when you put it that way, I like it even more."

XXXXX

Liner notes: Rough, rough, rough as hell is what this was. The scene with Setsu was a bit sloppy and some of the stuff with Isshin. Unohana and Orihime was a bit alright and I think the ending conversation turned out well. I blame the rough parts on the fact that I've had a cold for a few days and that just throw my system outta whack. Plus I got some new manga and having those on my mind always makes for a distraction.

Anyway, Orihime and Ichigo have been getting a little more touchy-feely as of late and a bit more passionate. Yeah, they didn't say anything significant, and Ichigo can't say he finds her to be a lover yet. I think Ichigo is more the kind of guy to do things through actions instead of words. I can't really see Ichigo saying "I love you". Thing is, Orihime would understand, she always does. Just those simple words hold implications that Orihime understands more than most.

I bet no one will have any clue about Unohana either unless they're aware of a certain theory about Orihime. In short, I decided to make Kaien's wife Unohana's daughter because of the fact that I've noticed Unohana and Orihime actually look a bit alike if you look close.

As for Setsu, she and the man she mentioned, Issou, will be showing up in my seasonal pieces and aren't just random OC's I put in.

Alright, enough spastic b.s., how about I just do some data on Orihime in her appearance in these one-shots? More specifically, her zanpakutou

Name: Rokurenge (Six Lotuses)

Type: Kidou, single katana sword

Appearance: Cherry sheath, handle is wooden with black lacquer (closest thing to compare it to is one of Zoro's sword from One Piece). Hand guard is in the shape of a lotus flower

Command: "Reject"

Appearance in shikai: Blade disappears and becomes six, flying fairies like her abilities years ago.

Abilities: The same as her Shun Shun Rikka. Though some experimentation could prove to create new ones.

Avatar: An androgynous (as in hermaphroditic) figure with red hair and blue eyes in a kimono with six personalities (yes, I know, it's screwed up. But so is a baboon with a snake tail and a lotta other stuff in the Bleach-verse, so back off!)

So anyway, I hope Bleach still remains awesome and I'll have my next season to look forward to: spring with sakura bloomin.


End file.
